Circuit
by Angaradh
Summary: TRADUCTION DE CLEANWHITEROOM. Rush et Telford se rencontrent pour la première fois. Ou comment deux destins se sont inextricablement liés, pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire. A lire comme stand-alone ou comme préquelle à FOD.


**Notes sans intérêt de la traductrice. **_Circuit_ est une fiction de _**CleanWhiteRoom.**_ Je n'en suis que la traductrice.

-oOo-

**Notes d'auteur.** Vous pouvez considérer ce one-shot comme une préquelle à Force over Distance mais vous pouvez aussi le lire indépendamment. Stargate appartient à la MGM, je ne fais que l'emprunter. Je ne gagne absolument rien à écrire cette histoire.

**Avertissement.** Aucun.

**Annexes.** Merci d'avance à ceux qui prendront le temps de reviewer !

-oOo-

**Circuit**

_« Tell all he Truth but tell it slant. Success in circuit lies. »_

Emily Dickinson

_« Dites toute la Vérité mais présentez-la sous son meilleur angle. La réussite est question d'interprétation. » _

Emily Dickinson

-oOo-

La journée est fraîche et claire. L'horizon, dégagé sur des kilomètres, offre une vue plongeante sur la baie et, plus loin encore, sur l'océan. Des rayons de soleil filtrent à travers la canopée verte et dense qui étend ses voûtes végétales au-dessus de la promenade universitaire. Quelques feuilles solitaires volettent paresseusement sous une brise légère venue du large.

David Telford remonte ses lunettes de soleil et croise les bras, heureux de se trouver là, confortablement adossé à cette Prius blanche. Il est prêt à attendre aussi longtemps qu'il le faut.

Après être resté de longs mois loin de la Terre, couverture oblige, être enfin de retour à la maison le comble de satisfaction. Ici, il peut se détendre. Ce n'est qu'un bref moment de tranquillité, il le sait, mais c'est suffisant pour profiter de la fraîcheur de la brise marine et de l'odeur de l'océan. Suffisant pour apprécier ces institutions qui n'existent que sur Terre, toutes en bâtiments blancs soignés et en paysages de carte postale, dédiées à l'apprentissage, à la science, à l'art et, il le suppose, à toutes ces choses pour lesquelles il se bat jour après jour.

La vie qu'il s'est choisie est bien loin du calme qui règne sur les universités. Elle est lutte perpétuelle. Parfois, il faut ramper dans la boue, parfois il faut se défendre bec et ongles, parfois il faut se salir les mains. Tous les moyens sont bons pour atteindre les objectifs fixés – un credo qui justifie tout, des mensonges aux trahisons, certes tragiques mais nécessaires. Il en est venu à penser que de ces actes extrêmes recèlent une part de noblesse, parce qu'ils sont commis au nom du plus grand bien, mais il n'a pas envie de ressasser ces idées-là ici. Pas envie de les ressasser maintenant.

Il veut simplement profiter du moment présent. Parce qu'il sait qu'en fin de compte, ce qu'il a sous les yeux ne lui suffit pas et ne lui suffira jamais – ce calme imperturbable, ces murs blancs aveuglants sous le soleil de fin d'après-midi. Il y a tellement plus au-delà de la stratosphère, tellement plus que ce que le programme Stargate lui-même peut accomplir. Il veut aller plus loin. Progresser. Et pour atteindre cet objectif, Cheyenne Mountain ne suffit pas. Il faut davantage.

Un empire. Une Alliance.

Enfin, il voit l'homme qu'il est venu chercher. Veste sombre sur chemise blanche et coûteuses lunettes de soleil rectangulaires, semblables à celles que Telford lui-même porte, c'est incontestablement un enseignant. Avec ses cheveux mi-longs et son léger collier de barbe, il aurait difficilement pu coller davantage au stéréotype du parfait professeur californien, sauf à porter des Birkenstocks.

Seule l'énergie contenue, vibrante, émanant de chacun de ses gestes parait déplacée – et pas uniquement sur ce campus. Elle n'a sa place ni dans cet État, ni sur cette côte et ni même, Telford en est intimement persuadé, sur cette planète.

Il lui plaît instantanément. Rush a la mine sombre, le teint fatigué, le pas déterminé mais, surtout, Telford pressent que tout ce qui touche à cet homme n'est que mensonge et apparence, des lunettes rectangulaires à la Prius blanche contre laquelle il est adossé. Tout cela n'est que du vernis, du politiquement correct plaqué sur une personnalité bien plus sauvage, bien plus fière et certainement profondément faustienne. Telford devine qu'il fait partie de ces hommes qui ne se laissent pas prendre au piège d'une journée aussi ridiculement ensoleillée que celle-ci et ne perdent jamais de vue à quel point l'univers peut être laid.

« Encore un rabatteur, je présume » grince Rush en arrivant à portée. Son fort accent écossais surprend Telford.

« Comment avez-vous deviné ? » s'étonne Telford avec un léger sourire. Il tend une main amicale au professeur. « Colonel David Telford. Vous pouvez m'appeler David. »

Rush ignore la main tendue. « Vous pouvez m'appeler Dr Rush » rétorque-t-il. « Écartez-vous de ma voiture. » Il balance la pile de copies et de livres qu'il porte sur le capot de la Prius et entreprend de fouiller ses poches à la recherche de ses clés.

Telford n'esquisse pas un mouvement pour s'écarter. Il se contente de sortir tranquillement un paquet de cigarette de sa poche. Il en prend une puis tend le reste du paquet au professeur. « Cigarette ? »

« Non merci » répond sèchement Rush. « J'ai arrêté. »

« Admirable initiative » commente Telford.

« Pas plus que ça » grogne Rush. « Vous perdez votre temps. »

« Ça ne vous dérange pas si je... »

« Non, _David _» s'irrite Rush en crachant le prénom comme s'il s'agissait d'une insulte. « Vous pouvez fumer ce qui vous chante quand ça vous chante mais, soyez gentil, débarrassez-moi le plancher. »

Telford sourit. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Cette attitude lui plaît. Énormément. Rush est exactement ce qu'il recherche.

« Vous n'avez même pas encore trouvé vos clés. »

Tous les acteurs importants du programme Stargate vont par paires - tous sans exception. O'Neill et Carter, Mitchell et Jackson, Sheppard et McKay. Derrière chaque grand leader il y a un grand scientifique. Quant à Telford... Personne n'imagine à quel point ses plans sont ambitieux. Pourtant, il sait qu'il n'arrivera à rien seul. Il va tester les limites ultimes de la pensée humaine. Il va se tracer un chemin entre les différentes alliances interplanétaires. Il va résoudre les mystères de l'existence elle-même. Et Rush... Rush va l'aider à y parvenir.

Simplement, le professeur ne le sait pas encore.

Rush met enfin la main sur ses clés et les exhibe victorieusement sous le nez de Telford. Obligeamment, le colonel recule de quelques pas. Rush ouvre la portière de sa voiture et empile sans cérémonie livres et copies pêle-mêle sur le siège passager. « Vous faites un très mauvais rabatteur, vous savez. Le Dr Jackson était bien plus convaincant. »

Telford esquisse un sourire en coin. « N'en soyez pas si sûr » le contredit-il en lui tendant une banale clé USB.

« Je croyais qu'il fallait obligatoirement signer un de vos foutus accords de confidentialité ? »

« Ceci n'est pas exactement ce qu'il y a de plus légal » admet Telford. « Considérez ça comme une preuve de confiance. »

« Vous ne me connaissez même pas. »

« Bien sûr que si » sourit Telford. « Je vous connais mieux que vous-même. »

Ils s'observent en chiens de faïence à travers leurs lunettes respectives pendant une bonne minute. Autour d'eux, une soudaine bourrasque de vent fait voler les feuilles mortes et claquer leurs vêtements.

Telford jette la clé USB à Rush.

Rush la réceptionne d'une main, la gauche, et le cliquetis du plastique contre son alliance résonne comme un coup de tonnerre – comme un circuit qui se referme.

-oOo-

**Notes sans intérêt de la traductrice bis.** La deuxième partie de la citation de Dickinson a été un vrai casse-tête à traduire : non seulement, elle relève d'une nébulosité dont seuls les poètes ont le secret mais, en plus, elle joue la carte de l'ambiguïté en jonglant entre les double-sens des termes « circuit » et « lies ». Reste néanmoins que peu importe dans quel sens on aborde le problème, ces deux phrases semblent avoir été écrites spécialement pour Rush. Explications.

Dickinson s'amuse gaiement avec le concept de vérité. La vérité a toujours obsédé l'homme, le _sucess_ de la citation désigne l'aboutissement tant attendu de cette quête. D'un autre côté, l'adjectif anglais _circuitous_, dérivé de _circuit_, signifie _tortueux_ ou _sinueux_. La concept de vérité est ici caractérisé dans toute sa complexité - ses multiples facettes, la difficulté de toute les saisir en même temps. Au final, chacun voit midi à sa porte et la perception de la vérité ne tient qu'à la façon de présenter les faits. _S__uccess lies in circuit_ signifierait donc que la vérité ne peut s'appréhender que partiellement, par interprétation ou simplification. C'est une mise en garde envers celui qui recherche l'Absolu.

Maintenant, il se trouve que _lies_ n'est pas qu'un verbe, c'est aussi le substantif utilisé en anglais pour désigner les... _mensonges. _Et comme la poésie de Dickinson a choisi de placer _lies _en fin de phrase et non après _success_, la porte est ouverte à toutes les ambiguïtés car _success in circuit lies_ peut alors se comprendre comme _la vérité est un tissu de mensonges_. En somme, la vérité n'existerait pas. Radical.

Enfin, on peut toujours se rabattre sur une traduction beaucoup plus basique et littérale, celle qui a probablement séduit **CWR **quand elle a rédigé ce one-shot : _success in circuit lies _ou _le succès se trouve dans les circuits. _Oui, les circuits, ces petites merveilles de technologie qu'affectionne tout particulièrement Rush, personnage certainement aussi ambigu que la citation de Dickinson elle-même...


End file.
